The Son Brothers
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: What if Gohan, Goten, and Trunks grew up together going on through all the advantages of the DBZ series from Saiyans to Cell Games. Now they are going to school, hoping to fit in and get an education. Great Saiyanman, WMAT, Buu Sagas inculded.
1. The Saiyans go to School

Author Note: Goten appears as he did in GT, but still has his yarn for battle like when he was seven and Trunks is like Future Trunks, but has a bit of saiyan pride like his father just like Goten in this story.

The Saiyans go to School Pt.1

Chichi was just finishing breakfast when her two boys Gohan and Goten had both come down to eat. Now that they were both seventeen, Chichi decided it was about time they get their education outside of the house and make some friends their own age.

The two young saiyans shallow their table full of breakfast. As they did Chichi reminded them of the few rules she wanted them to follow while they were at school. Both of the Son boys nodded as they continue their meals.

Once they were done, Chichi walked outside to see them off. "You two be careful and remember to mind your manners. I don't want you two to get into any trouble, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gohan answered.

"Right." Goten simply nodded.

The saiyan's feet floated off the ground. "Don't worry, mom. I'll keep Goten in line while were gone." Gohan turned his attention to his 'little' brother by ten minutes. "We'll be fine." The teens turned around and go flying off over the forest.

Through all of their lives Gohan and Goten had to face challenges from their very names to how their parents were going to raise them. Chichi wanted her boys to be great scholars and scientists so that they could benefit the world, while their now deceased father wanted to train them in the martial arts. They finally came to an agreement that Chichi could have Gohan study as she wishes while Goku got to past his plentiful knowledge of martial arts onto Goten, who was his splitting image even as a baby, but Chichi still wanted him to study some of the time so he wouldn't turn out to be a brainless muscle head like his father.

This plan worked out very well for the first four years of their lives that is until the day their uncle Raditz arrived on the Earth and kidnapped them. After their father and one of his archrivals Piccolo killed Raditz, they were taken by Piccolo to go train. Piccolo noticed that Goten was more skilled and brave than his older brother so he took him to train and fight with as Gohan had to learn to survive on his own for six months for the arrival of the saiyans, who were arriving in a year. They battle with Goku and his friends against Nappa, Turles, and Shorty.

Thanks to Gohan's transformation into a giant ape, since he was the only one who still had a tail, crush Turles the last of the three saiyans. Gohan and Goten then went to Namek with Bulma and Krilln to collect the Dragon balls, fraught Frieza's men, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza himself.

A year after they returned home, Goku came back along with a warning from Future Trunks about two killer androids that ultimately kill all of them, but himself and his mother Bulma. The Z Fighters heed the warning of the future and begin their training, Chichi of course argued that Goku already had one of their sons and Gohan couldn't fall behind. In the end, both of the boys got to train with their father and mentor Piccolo.

Only after a year of intense training with Goku and Piccolo, Goten transformed into a super saiyan at the age of seven to everyone's surprise. The four continue to train, until the day of the androids arrival where they all went out to fight.

When Cell appeared and absorbed androids 17 and 18 they went to Kami's lookout. Trunks trained with Goten in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while Goku took in Gohan, seeing that he too needed to ascend to the super saiyan level in order to help them win. The Son family rested for the next nine days to await the start of the Cell Games.

The first few battles were Cell against Mr. Satan and a few of his students that were easily defeated in a flash. Their father Goku then went up against the monster Cell. Goku gave up and recommended Gohan to fight next, knowing he had a secret power inside him. Cell created nine Cell Jrs. That attacked and beat up his friends, bringing Gohan to the breaking point when he saw android 16 killed, causing him to transform into ssj 2. Gohan played with Cell, making the monster desperate. Goku gave his life to save the world and his son Gohan from Cell blowing up. Cell returned and Gohan finally killed him with a final Kamekhameha wave.

Seven years have passed since then and both of the Son brothers have taken different paths for their lives since then. Gohan had stopped training and focused on becoming a scholar like his mother wanted, being both a shy and polite young man. While Goten even though he studies sometimes he focused his life around training and eating just like his father did, deciding to step into his father's shoes as Earth's defender. He did however change his hair to be spiky, straight, and tilted so he would never be confused as Goku and since puberty has had a love for female attention.

Gohan and Goten were only a few miles off from Satan City, where they would be now to completing their education. Gohan was slightly ahead of Goten when they sense another power in the sky. They look over to their left to see Trunks, who is only a month younger than them coming their way. Trunks had been their lifelong friend and a fearsome training partner for years. He had been on every advantage with them and saved them more than on one occasion. Trunks also acted as if he was older than Goten, but younger than Gohan.

Goten flew over to his best friend to greet him. "Hey Trunks, what's up?"

Trunks shifted his eyes towards Goten. "Not much." He shifted his attention back in front of him. "Just hoping to get through this first day of school in one piece."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Goten said. "But it can't be that bad, not after all we've been through. Besides since everyone already knows we'll aliens it should be fine."

Gohan pulled back to be flying beside his brother. "Speaking of which why did you even fill that out on our applications anyway, Goten? We're supposed to be trying to fit in." For the past twelve years people have known about the existence of other life forms in the universe and now use to the idea of them visiting Earth as long as they were friendly. So on any application their now read: Human, animal, Hybrid, Alien, or other.

Goten looked intently up in the sky as if he was thinking. "I don't know. I guess I finger because it's true, besides if we do anything weird we could just say it's because we're aliens."

"But we're hybrids, not aliens," Trunks corrected him. "Our fathers are the aliens."

"Oh, right. Well can't do anything about it now," Goten said, carelessly.

The three fly into Satan City, heading straight for Orange Star High School when they spot a robbery in progress. They all stop to see the police fail attempt to try to stop the robbers that were releasing rapid gunfire.

"This isn't good," Trunks commented.

"Guess we better step in," Goten replied, getting ready for a fight.

Gohan pulled off his massager bag and tossed it to Goten. "No, Goten. Our moms would kill me if the two of you were late for your first day of school. I'll take care of this and meet you there."

Goten held Gohan's bag in his hands and looked down at the crime scene again and then at Gohan. "Fine, you can have this one Gohan, but I get the next one."

Gohan nodded as he rolled his hands into fist. Trunks and Goten head off for the school as Gohan went super saiyan and descended down to the scene. Gohan quickly took out the criminals, catching their bullets, knocking out the criminals, and screaming at their truck to send it on its back. He did it all in a flash and then turned back when no one was looking.

He tried to sneak off only to be stop by a girl with long raven black hair, a white shirt and biker shorts with a bad attitude. She questioned him on who did this. He managed to slip away when he explain he didn't know anything.

* * *

><p>At Orange Star High, the director of the school walked into the classroom. "Good morning students, we have three new students that will be joining us." He looked over to the door. "That's your cue, boys." Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all walked into the room, standing next to the director looking up at the rest of the class. "Gohan here along with Trunks both got perfect scores on all of their exams. Math, English, Science, and History. You could all learn from their examples."<p>

"Example this!" one student yelled, flicking them off. Most of the other students started to laugh.

"Quiet! You all are an embarrassment to public learning," the director spoke. "Now for our last student his name is Goten. Each of you please find an empty seat." The three demi-saiyans look around for a place to sit.

"Hey, cuties!" a voice called from close to the back of the class. A beautiful blond pointed to the empty seat that is beside her. There is another seat in front of the one the blond pointed to. "Here are a couple of seats."

Goten looked over to the opposite side and smiled. He then brought his attention back to Gohan and Trunks. "You guys take those seats. I'm going to go over here." Goten begin to walk over to the opposite side.

Trunks' eyes followed Goten. "What's he up to?"

Gohan looked up at the empty seat that Goten was heading for. He grin just like his father and pointed to it. "Take a look." Surrounding the seat on all sides were three beautiful girls.

"Should have known," Trunks said amused.


	2. The Saiyans go to School Pt2

Author's Notes: Just so you know even though I'm basing Goten off of the one in GT, parts of his childhood personality still exist inside of him the same goes for Trunks. I also want to note thanks for the comments and keep writing them, they keep me inspire to keep the chapters coming. Also I would like to ask what do you all think about a fight between super saiyans at school in a later chapter. I've never seen it before and I think it could be interesting, just let me know it won't happen for at least two more chapters so you will have time to post.

The Saiyans go to School Pt.2

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Gohan said to the blond. He was standing in the same row as her now.

"I'm Erasa with an E," she introduces herself. "And this is my friend Videl. Oh, and that's Sharpner." The girl Gohan had meet earlier sat next to the blond, and a guy with long blond hair and muscular beside her. Videl just glared at him as Gohan sat down. Trunks sat down in front of him.

Once class started, Erasa started to talk to Gohan again. "Gohan, guess who Videl's father is I bet you'll be surprise. She's the daughter of the great Mr. Satan."

Gohan looked over toward Videl. "Well, that must be interesting, being the daughter of a celebrity and all."

Trunks gazed up at Videl. _She's the daughter of that lair_, he thought.

Goten shifted his own eyes toward Videl. _I didn't think we ever have to deal with him again. Now were in the same class as his daughter._

"Yes, our Videl is a special girl," Erasa continued. "But being the best friend of the daughter of a celebrity is pretty good too."

Videl continued to glare at Gohan.

_What's this girl's problem_, Goten wondered. _She's looking at Gohan as if she wants to kill him. He didn't do anything wrong._

"So it's you," Videl finally said. "You're the one I saw at the bank earlier."

"Oh, yeah," Gohan replied nervously.

"I remember something else they said that the Gold Fighter was wearing a white shirt, a black vest and red pants sound familiar."

"That's funny you and the Gold Fighter dress alike," Erasa chimed in.

"I'm sorry, who is this Golden Fighter?" Gohan questioned.

"Good one, Gohan," Trunks said under his breath.

"Where have you been?" Erasa asked. "He's said to be a teenage boy with golden hair and magic powers."

"You three in the back pay attention!" yelled the teacher. Videl, Erasa, and Gohan quickly stuck their noises in their books. Trunks and Goten also returned their attention back to the class.

"So Gohan, did you just moved into the city?" Erasa asked, hiding behind her book. "Maybe I can come over to your house and we can study together."

"Well, actually Goten and I commute here," Gohan answered.

"That's cool so where do you commute from?" she asked.

"We come from the 439 mountain area," Gohan said.

Erasa stood up in surprised. "You got to be kidding me. That has to be over 500 miles away."

"Excuse me, miss. I'm trying to teach a class," the teacher complained.

Erasa apologized and sat back down. _I can't believe I just said that_, Gohan thought. Gohan and Erasa talked a little more before the class ended.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten stood in the middle of the hallway. "That was a close call earlier, Gohan," Trunks said while folding his arms across his chest.<p>

"Yeah, I know," Gohan replied.

"There shouldn't be any more problems if we can just avoid-" was all Trunks got to say before he was interrupted.

"You who, hey you guys," they heard Erasa's voice call. They turned around to see Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner come their way. "Do you guys have a place to eat?"

"No, we don't," Trunks said.

"Then why don't you sit with us," she offered. She winked at him. "Trunksy."

Trunks' cheeks blushed red. "Um, well actually-"

"Sure." Goten stepped up to the other teenagers with a friendly smile.

"Goten," Trunks interjected.

"What's the matter our moms did send us here to make friends," Goten said innocently. "And they seem like pretty cool people."

* * *

><p>The six teens sat outside on the side of the school with a picnic blanket between them just under a couple of trees. Gohan sat across from Videl, Trunks from Erasa, and Goten from Sharpner. The normal human students already had their lunches out on one side of the blanket.<p>

"So why exactly did the three of you even fill in alien of you applications?" Videl started to integrate. "You're all clearly human that is of course if you're not using some sort of device to hide your real forms."

_Why does everyone think that aliens have to be some weird ugly creature_? Trunks thought. _Then again we have seen a lot of ugly mugs over the years_. "No, I'm telling you we don't have anything like that."

"Who knows maybe they come from a planet full of hotties. Hey, is that the Capsule Corp. Logo on your jacket?" Erasa pointed to the left arm on Trunk's jacket that showed his mother's company logo. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, I sort of work their part-time," he answered. He wasn't lying his mother; Bulma thought it was important that he learn as much as he could about the company since he was the heir to the corporation. "It's really no big deal."

"Are you kidding that's crazy," Erasa stated. "You're only a teenager."

Videl slammed her hands on the ground. "You still haven't answered my question! If your humans than why did you put that you were aliens? People were pretty upset when they saw the three of you walkthrough."

Gohan looked over at Goten. "That was Goten who filled out that part of the application. He thought it would make things more interesting." All the other people in the group stare at Goten.

Goten didn't seem to be paying attention. He just suddenly looked over at Trunks. "Trunks. You did bring the lunch capsules? I'm hungry."

A sweat drop fell down Trunks' forehead. "It's just like you to have food on your mind." Trunks reached into his left pocket on his jacket, taking out three capsules. "Yeah, I have them. Just be careful when you open it. Try to move back a little." Trunks tossed Goten one of the capsules then gave the other to Gohan.

Each of the half-saiyan boys moved back a little from the picnic blanket, before decasualizing their lunches which were enough for a small army. "What's with all the food?" Sharpner questioned. "Did you plan on feeding the entire class?"

The three young saiyan's eyes were already lost on the many dishes of food. They quickly began to consume the food. All the other students around them were surprise and appalled by the three young men's table manners.

"Yo Trunks, do you want your eggrolls?" Goten asked as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Don't even think it. Goten."

Bowels after bowel and plate after plate are cleared off by the saiyans. They stack up the finish bowels and dishes, leaving nothing left when they were finish. Goten patted his belly. "That wasn't a bad lunch. I could eat more though."

"You gotta be kidding me," Videl said in disbelief. "Do you guys have black holes in your stomachs?"

"Yeah, did you guys not eat for a week or something?" Erasa asked out loud.

Gohan looked embarrass. "I guess you could say it runs in our families. Our fathers are the same way.""

"Your poor mothers," Videl commented. _It's so crazy. Maybe they are from another planet._

* * *

><p>Trunks, Goten, and Gohan made it through the rest of their classes without incident. They were finally getting ready for the last class of the day, gym. They were in the locker room, stripping out of their regular clothes to change into their gym ones.<p>

Trunks simply just took off his Capsule Corp. jacket, seeing that he could perform just fine in his black tank-top and gray pants. Goten and Gohan on the other hand stripped down to their boxers and started to put on their second set of clothes. The other boys in the locker room were surprise to see the three rip teenagers, especially Sharpner at the old healed over battle scars that they bared on their bodies.

Gohan went to pull out his gym clothes out of his bag when he saw that the ones he'd picked out were gone. He pulled out some gray sweat pants and a dark blue shoulder sleeve shirt. "These aren't the clothes I packed."

"Then how did they get into your bag?" Trunks questioned.

"I'm not sure." Gohan inspected the clothes. He didn't even know he had these clothes.

"I switch them," Goten said happily. He slipped on his white sweatpants.

"Why would you do that, Goten?" Gohan was clearly angry at his little brother.

Goten seemed confuse by Gohan's sudden anger. "Mom told me to do it. She said you never get a girl if you were always hiding your body." Goten picked up his purple short sleeve shirt and pulled it down over his head.

Gohan shook in frustration. "Why is my mom so obsess with grandchildren."

"My mom's the same way," Trunks commented. "Sometimes I think the only real reason they sent us here is so we can find a girl to settle down with."

"Would it surprise you if they really did," Goten joked.

"No it wouldn't."

* * *

><p>All the students waited on the baseball field. The girls were ogling over the three saiyans revealed muscles. The three boys stood with their new friends Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner.<p>

"Alright, boys and girls it's time to play the great game of baseball," the gym teacher said.

Sharpner shifted his attention toward Gohan. "Hey brains, do you know anything about baseball?"

Gohan looked back at him. "Yeah, well I read a couple of books on it."

"Oh, you have, have you," he said smartly. "You can have him my team just filled up."

"Gee, thanks," Videl responded coldly.

"Come on," Erasa said. "I bet he could come up with a lot of great strategies since he's such a smarty. Not to mention I bet he could run pretty fast with all those muscles."

"Fine," Videl spoke. "I'm putting you in right field. Do you know where that is?"

After Gohan proved he understood the rules of baseball and locations the students began to play. Trunks and Goten were on Sharpner's team while Erasa's was on Videl's. Sharpner hit Videl's throw almost out of the pack when Gohan caught it in twenty-five feet in the air.

Goten and Trunks were on the bench, watching the scene and people's surprise. Goten looked over at Trunks. "Hey Trunks, do you want to have some fun with Gohan?" he ask with mischief clear in his voice.

"Sure," Trunks said in the same manner.

Goten went up to bat. Videl threw the ball as hard as she could only for Goten to hit it so hard it flew over Videl's shoulder like a speeding bullet. The ball headed straight into right field five feet away from where Gohan stood. Gohan of course saw the ball coming and slid into position to catch the ball.

Trunks then went up to bat. He aimed the ball he hit right at Gohan's forehead. Gohan caught the ball in his glove, but the power and speed of the ball force Gohan to flip through the air. Gohan easily caught himself, and landed on the ground. The others were astonished at Gohan's amazing speed and strength, catching the best three players of the game's balls.

The teams switched sides and Gohan soon went up to bat. Sharpner tried to scare Gohan by throwing the ball as hard as he could. Gohan simply took the blow, not being affected at all. He decided it would be the best move in order to hide anymore of his power.

"Awe, man," Goten complained.

"Gohan," Trunks simply said.

Gohan took his base and Videl really wonder if he was human or not.

* * *

><p>After school, the three demi saiyans had to give their new 'friend' Videl the slip when she tried to follow them home. They were now air board, heading out of Satan City. "That was a close one," Gohan said.<p>

"Yeah, there were a lot of close calls for you, Gohan," Goten replied. He smiled in amusement.

Gohan glared at Goten. "All thanks to you. Don't you even care if we're expose?"

"No, why should I?" Goten asked in wonderment.

"We don't want to be swarm by people or cameras, not to mention making unnecessary enemies and frightening people which is exactly what will happen if they know the whole truth about us," Trunks said.

Goten shifted his eyes towards Trunks. "You're saying we should lie? That doesn't seem like a good way to make new friends."

"No, Goten I'm saying we have to be selective at what we tell people," he answered. "At least until we can find people we can trust. That Videl Satan girl is a little too obsessed with us, especially Gohan."

"Speaking of," Gohan said as he raised his eye, "Trunks, do you think your mom could help me disguise myself so I can use my powers without people knowing?"

Trunks nodded. "Sure. I bet she could help all of us. Let's head to my house so we can ask her now." They made a turn in their direction, heading for West City.


	3. Great Saiyaman and the Golden Fighters?

Great Saiyaman and Golden Fighters?

"So basically, you want me to create you guys a disguise so you can fight crime?" Bulma asked. She putted out her smoke. The three boys were sitting on the living room couch. They all nodded at what Bulma said.

"We just need away to use our powers without freaking out our classmates," Gohan replied.

"Gohan insists that we appear normal," Goten answered.

"That is what you wanted, right mother?" Trunks questioned.

Bulma placed the back of her hands on her hips. "That's right. I don't need reporters showing up on my front door!" she said forceful, forcing the three young saiyans' to close their eyes in fear.

"That's why we were hoping you could help us," Trunks said in defense.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," she answered her son. "In the meantime why don't you guys go finish your homework and go play for awhile?"

"Yes, ma'am," all three of them replied.

* * *

><p>A little while letter, Bulma was finish with their new super hero outfits. The sun had just started to set. Bulma handed each one of them a watch with a red and blue button on the side of it. Each of them strap on the watches. They all thank Bulma and Gohan stood up to the full length mirror to test his first. "So all I have to do is press this button?" Gohan questioned.<p>

"Yep, that's it," Bulma answered.

Gohan pressed the red button and his clothes instantly changed into his super hero attire of white boots, black spandex, and a green sleeveless cloth with a belt to keep it in place along with an orange helmet with antics.

"So does it fit?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Gohan responded happily. "In fact it's a super fit." He turned to Trunks and Goten. "So what do you guys think?" He had his fist on his hips, standing proudly.

A sweat drop went down Goten and Trunks' foreheads. "Great," they lied, trying their best not to offend. In truth it looked completely ridiculous; especially the cape and the tin can helmet.

Trunks looked over at his mother. "I don't like me and Goten could possible pull off that, um look. How about I pick out our outfits," he said while pointing to his own watch.

"Are you sure, Trunks?" Gohan asked. "This is pretty great."

"I'm sure," Trunks said. He then looked at Goten. "Right, Goten?"

Goten just nod, still being amaze at the crazy outfit. "Why don't you go home Gohan while I stay here with Trunks for my own suit."

Gohan pressed the blue button to return back into his normal clothes. "Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll see you guys later." Gohan headed off to leave while Goten and Trunks made plans for their customs.

* * *

><p>Gohan headed home, flying over Satan City. He stopped there to make a new appearance as the Great Saiyaman, his new alter ego. After he was finish he headed home. On the way he senses his brother, catching up and slowed down so they could go home together. Goten complained for a minute when he found out Gohan got to be a super hero for the second time and one day while he didn't get to do it at all. They made it to their house shortly after.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Gohan one day with those teenagers and you're already wearing silly clothes," Chichi said. She was busy fixing dinner by the time they got home. Gohan looked a bit embarrass still in the costume. "And the two of you could have at least of call. How was your first day, Goten?"<p>

"It was alright I guess," Goten answered. The young saiyan sat down at the kitchen table. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be the hero. So it should be better."

Chichi looked back at her sons. "I don't see why you're not the one doing it in the first place? Gohan, you should be focusing on your studies."

Goten chuckled. "See, I told you that I should of took care of them."

* * *

><p>The next day, the three saiyans boys were once again on their way to school. The three teens catch a robbery in progress. Goten smiled at the sight. "Finally, I get to show what I can do."<p>

"No way, Goten," Trunks interjected. "This one's all mine."

The two saiyans boys faced each other in mid-air. "No Trunks, I get this one."

Gohan floated in between the two of them with his arms folded. "Will one of you just decide they're getting away?"

Goten and Trunks decided to play rock, paper, scissors. Trunks won with scissors and immediately charged into battle while Goten held his school bag.

"He's not planning on stopping them just like that is he now?" Gohan asked, worried.

Trunks went super saiyan while he descended down to the scene. He press the red button that was on his watch, instantly changing his normal clothes to that of a black T-shirt, a gold chain necklace, blue jeans, a black belt, and a sword attach to his back. He reached back for his sword, pulling it out.

He busted into the back doors of the truck the criminals were driving with his feet. Three gunmen stood in the back with automatic weapons. They started to shoot at the sight of Trunks. Trunks spun his sword around in a dazzling display, blocking every bullet. He moved forward; Trunks elbowed the first in chest, the second's head went through the roof with an uppercut, the last was knocked out by the hilt of Trunks' sword.

Trunks putted away his sword with a simple spin of the wrist. "Now for the rest." He leaned against the left wall of the truck, pushing against it to knock it over on its side. As the trunk tipped over it slid down the street, spilling out some of the money through the open doors.

When the truck came to a stop, the driver unbuckled his seat belt, trying to escape. A fist broke through the back of the truck, wrapping the arm around the man's throat. The man screamed out. By the time the police finally arrived let alone Videl the bad guys were all unconscious piled up on the ground beside the truck.

Gohan and Goten were waiting on a nearby building where Trunks soon landed. He transformed back into his normal form and changed back into his regular clothes. Goten gave him back his school bag.

"That was great, Trunks," Goten said.

"A bit rough though," Gohan commented.

Trunks placed his bag over his shoulder. "They're criminals, Gohan. They get what they deserve and whoever's turn it is gets to handle it their way. Agreed?" They all agreed and high tailed it to school so they wouldn't be late.

* * *

><p>One student looked over at another student that was seating right beside Trunks. "Did you hear? There is another crime fighter out there and it's not the Gold Fighter. They say his outfits a little goofy, but he's really strong. Yeah, they call him the Great Singing Man."<p>

Gohan got upset at the remark of the name. He bended over the desk to get right next to the students. "It's Great Saiyaman!"

"You're joking," Trunks responded without thinking.

"How and the world do you know that, Gohan?" one of the students questioned.

"Be-because I know someone who actually saw him," Gohan said nervously.

"Gohan is there something you want to share with the entire class?" the teacher asked.

Gohan sat back into his seat. "No, sir."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Videl gets a call in science class about a high jacked bus filled with senior citizens. She ran out of class to aid the police. Gohan ran out of class after her, saying he had to go to the bathroom. Goten got angry at the thought that he still didn't get a chance to show off as his super hero abilities. Gohan made it to the rooftop where he changed into his Great Saiyaman uniform.<p>

He then went on to find Videl and the criminals. By the time he reached it, Videl had already taken care of the villains. Unfortunately, no one was driving the bus so it fell off the cliff. Videl covered her eyes, thinking that it was all over. To everyone's surprise the Great Saiyaman came to their rescue and brought the bus back up onto the cliff.

Everyone got off the bus. Videl then asked who he was Gohan began to do several ridiculous poses and spoke about being the Great Saiyaman. He then flew away while Videl was wondering if he was serious.

* * *

><p>After school was over, Gohan went straight home. Goten decided to go over to Capsule Corp. with Trunks to do their homework and some sparring afterward. Goten didn't expect to be back home until after dinner. When the two teens made it to West City they happen to spot two run away prisoners, stealing a car. They speed off into mad traffic.<p>

Goten smiled from ear to ear in enjoyment. "Finally, I get my turn."

"Well, hurry up we still need to get to my house," Trunks told him.

Goten looked over at Trunks. "Yeah, I know." He descended down, pressing the red button on his watch that changed his clothes into that which resemble Goku's gi and undershirt. He then transformed into a super saiyan. He spun the rest of the way down, landing in front of the stolen car.

The criminal behind the wheel didn't stop, planning on running Goten right over. Goten stuck both of his hands out. He stopped the car instantly, smashing the front of the car. The two criminals launched through the front window shield. He easily catches the two by their shirts and smashed their heads together. He dropped them down on the ground beside the car.

He quickly disappeared from sight. He met up with Trunks in the air back in basic form. He then pressed the blue button that returned him back into his regular clothes. "So let's get going."

"Sure," Trunks nodded. They continue their way to Capsule Corp. with no more interruptions.


	4. Time for a Date

Sorry for the wait.

Time for a Date

The door to the Gravity Room slid opened. Goten and Trunks come out of the room drenched in their own sweat from their sparring match that they had just finished. Trunks had let Goten borrow one of his black wife beaters so he could have better movement for their fight. They both had a towel draped over their shoulders.

"Man, talk about a workout," Goten partly panted.

"It was alright I guess," Trunks retorted.

"Why do you always have to act like that?" Goten asked.

"Trunks!" yelled a voice that got both their attention.

They both stopped in the middle of the hall. "Sounds like your sister is looking for you." Goten shifted his eyes toward his best friend. "I wonder what you did this time?" He gave him his signature smile of mischief.

"Who knows with that girl," Trunks sighed.

Seconds later, Bulla, Trunks' fourteen-year-old little sister came marching down the hall with her hands on her hips. She looked almost identical to her mother at the age. She wore all red tight clothing that showed her belly button, upper arms, and lower legs. She was glaring straight at her brother like she wanted to kill him.

"What is it now, Bulla?" Trunks folded his arms across his chest.

"You know very well what," Bulla spoke in her most angry tone of voice. "You stole my credit card."

"And why would I do that I have my own," Trunks scuffled.

"To annoy me," she answered.

Goten raised his hand. "Hey Bulla, how are you doing?"

Bulla finally paid attention to Goten for the first time since the argument started. She quickly saw his sweaty body and revealed muscles and blush. It was no surprise to anyone that Bulla liked Goten. She even acted funny towards him when they were kids and his pure innocence to even the most intense times always helped her to claim down. "Hi, Goten."

_She loses track of things quick_, Trunks thought to himself. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. _How did I end up with a sister like this?_ "Well, anyway Goten needs to be getting home."

* * *

><p>The next day, Chichi screamed so loud the dead awoke when she saw that Gohan was still asleep. "Gohan, what are you still doing here? I thought you left for school already, school starts in ten minutes!" Gohan hurried out of bed, got dress, and flew out the door. He transformed into his super hero custom and headed at top speed toward Satan cursed himself for waking up so late.<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan landed on the school roof. He pressed the blue button on his watch, transforming back to his school clothes. He headed straight for the staircase on the roof when he noticed that a girl with curly orange hair was leaning against the wall, staring at him.<p>

Gohan manage to make it through the small awkward conversion, before he was able to go down the steps. He cursed himself under his breath for being so careless. In no time at all he made it to the first class English. Too distracted by Angela and his secret he ended up getting in trouble and sent out of class. Angela came out soon after, getting him to date her for the price of not telling his secret.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH!" Bulma shirked. Trunks and Bulma were in the kitchen. Trunks sat at a chair at the kitchen table with his arm on the back of the chair and his school bag at his feet. Bulma was making him a little snack, at least a snack for a saiyan anyway. "You're going on your first date. I knew sending you to an actually school would do you some good."<p>

"Mom, I could always get a girl," Trunks declared. "I just never got a chance to meet one with all my training and studying here." Trunks shifted his attention toward the door, noticing his father and little sister coming in. He turned his attention back to his mother and smiled. "And guess what Gohan and Goten are also going on dates this weekend too."

"Really, both Gohan and Goten," Bulma said, not yet noticing her daughter and husband's presence.

Bulla stopped cold. "What!"

Bulma turned around to see the two other Briefs now. "Oh, no." Bulma knew too well about her daughter's crush on Goten and she also knew Goten has had several girlfriends over the years. Anytime he had one Bulla would go into a depression, until he eventually dumped them for whatever reason.

"Yeah, Gohan is going on a date with a girl name Angela from our English class and Goten has a date with Valese." Trunks drove his point home. "There almost as cute as the girl I'm dating. I'm sure in no time Goten will make her his girlfriend and who knows with Gohan. He's such a nerd sometimes; he might be able to convince her after the first date to go out on another one."

"Trunks, dear I think you should stop talking now," Bulma said.

"Why?" he asked.

"What's this talk about dates?" Vegeta questioned. "Didn't I tell you, you had to work on your training? You've been getting lazy since you started going to school and this dating thing will only serve as a distraction."

A small smirk crossed Bulla's lips.

"But, father-"

"Vegeta, there is more to life than just training and fighting," Bulma interrupted with her hands on her hips. "Our boy is growing up, besides how else am I suppose to get grandchildren."

"He is a warrior!" Vegeta harked back. "A warrior must always be ready, especially a saiyan warrior."

"He's not just a saiyan warrior; he's a teenager!" Bulma screamed. The two Brief children watched as their parents argued over the whole dating situation. "Vegeta!"

"Bulma!"

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you wake me up this morning, Goten!" Gohan yelled. The Son boys were back home and their mother was preparing dinner for her starving saiyan teens. Gohan was standing in front of Goten, who was sitting on the left side of the table.<p>

"I'm not your alarm clock, bro," Goten said in amusement. "Besides I thought you wake up for school on your own. You are the one who's trying to go to college." He laughed, finding a way to counter his older brother for once.

"Yeah, well thanks to you I have to go out on a date with that girl, Angela," Gohan replied, quit upset with his baby brother. He folded his arms across his chest with a scold look upon his face. "I don't like being black mailed you know."

Goten placed his hands behind his head. "That's probably the only way you would get a date, Gohan."

Chichi looked back at her sons as she stirred the strew. "That reminds me of when I forced your father to go on a date with me."

Both boys stared at their mother wide-eye. "YOU FORCED HIM!"

"Did you blackmail him?" Gohan asked.

"No, I don't think I was that smart at the time," their mother said. She began to relive the memories like it was yesterday. "We spent the whole day sparring, what a great first date."

"Wow, I never thought about sparring for a date before," Goten said. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Then again the girls I usually go for aren't the fighting kind, but they sure are beautiful." He smiled to himself, thinking about all his old girlfriends over the years.

Gohan looked back at his brother. "That's great for the two of you, but I never even been on a date."

Goten wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulders. "Ah, don't worry big brother. I can help you out and you'll be breaking hearts in no time."

"NO BREAKING HEARTS!" Chichi yelled so loud that both her sons shut their eyes and clenched their teeth in fear.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, both of the Son boys are standing outside of their house. Gohan is dressed in a light blue suit and red tie while Goten was much more casual in his normal school clothes. Gohan decided to readjust his tie one more. He then looked at his younger brother. "So what were these tips you were going to give me, Goten?"<p>

Goten smiled sheepishly. He walked up to Gohan, pulling out a folded up sheet of paper. He hands it over to his older half and then points to it. "Follow the instructions on this and you should be fine." He turned around and waved to Gohan. "I'll see you later." Goten immediately flew off without another word.

Gohan unfolded the piece of paper. It read: CONFIDENCE, Good Luck. Finally, there was a crewed drawing of Gohan drowning. The paper shacks in the teenage Gohan's hands. "That's your advice to me." He crumbled up the piece of paper, tossing it on the ground. "GOTEN!"

Gohan met his date Angela in the middle of Satan City, looking as nerves as ever. He allowed Angela to pick where they would go for their date. She decided for them to go to a romantic movie that Gohan fell asleep in. She then decided to go out for coffee where they talked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Goten was on his own date with Valese. Valese was a beautiful girl with long light brown locks that go down her back, a slender curve body, with big brown eyes. She wears a yellow tank top and red skirt that goes down just above her knees. The couple was walking down a street talking.<p>

"So that was your first time getting an ice cream cone?" Goten questioned.

Valese putted her fingers over her mouth. "Yeah, that was so great. None of my other boyfriends have ever taken me before."

Goten smiled widely. "Well, aren't I lucky. So how about we get a hamburger next."

Valese stared at him clueless. "A hamburger? So do you eat that with a fork or a spoon?"

"You're hilarious, Valese."

"But I'm serious."

During all the demi-saiyans' dates, a fire broke out in the middle of the city.

Goten heard it on the news at the Hamburger Shop. _I'm sure Trunks or Gohan will take care of it_, he thought. After all, Gohan didn't even want to go on his date.

Trunks was at the amusement park, riding a rollercoaster so he didn't see or hear about it.

Gohan on the other hand was walking with Angela when they saw the building engulfed in flames. He told Angela not to spill his secret while he ran toward the blazing pillar. Once he was out of sight from everyone he pressed the red button on his watch to transform into the Great Saiyaman and flew up to the roof of the building. He made it just in time to stop a water tank from falling on top of Videl.

"Are you alright, Miss Videl?" he asked. After she confirmed that she was Gohan punched a hole right through the tank to release the water. The water poured out on the building, cooling it in minutes which only left black smoke.

Gohan came back down on the street dress back in his blue suit. He tried to avoid as many cameras and people as possible when Videl came up to him. She immediately started to integrate him when Angela caught them. She accused Gohan of sneaking off to go kiss Videl. When Gohan tried to explain, Angela just told Videl about Gohan's Teddy Bear underwear.

* * *

><p>The school bell chimed.<p>

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were walking toward their classroom. "So how did your date go, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Goten looked over at Trunks while pointing at Gohan. "He scared his date off," he laughed.

"Seriously?"

"I didn't scare her off," Gohan insisted. "She got really angry with me and was really hurt because she misunderstood the situation." Gohan lowered his head in shame. "I feel really bad though. Angela really liked me."

Trunks lifted his hand up halfway. "I'm sure she'll get over it." He then points his finger toward Gohan. "And I'm sure you'll find someone yourself." The three saiyans turned and entered the classroom. They saw Angela flirting with another guy from their class. She also mentioned that Gohan wore teddy bear underwear. The three boys looked modified. "Teddy Bear underwear?"

"No way, you let her see that, Gohan," Goten spoke open.

"No wonder she was scared off," Trunks said.


End file.
